Clickjacking (also known as user interface redressing) is the malicious practice of tricking users to perform unintended actions when attempting to perform other actions on webpages. Clickjacking involves layering a hidden webpage with a webpage presented to the user. The presented webpage may be a legitimate webpage or a spoofed webpage made to look like a legitimate webpage. The hidden webpage could be, for instance, transparent, invisible, concealed, or otherwise rendered in a manner such that the user is unaware of the presence of the hidden webpage. When the user attempts to interact with the presented webpage, the interaction is actually performed on the hidden webpage without the user's knowledge. For instance, when the user attempts to click on a button on the presented webpage, the click actually selects a button on the hidden webpage. Clickjacking could be used for a variety of malicious practices, such as downloading malware to the user's computer, turning on the user's webcam, collecting user information, making a purchase, transferring money, logging into an account, and disseminating spam, to name a few.